A variety of systems transfer fluids from a fluid supply source to one or more fluid discharge devices. In some systems, an arrangement of fluid conduits, which may include metal pipes, plastic pipes, and/or hoses, may provide a flow path for routing, channeling, or otherwise delivering a fluid from a fluid supply source to a fluid discharge device, such as a nozzle. In the case of a nozzle, air received via an inlet may be pressurized and directed through the nozzle. The output of the nozzle may be utilized for a variety of applications, such as to position, convey or align an article.